


you broke me first

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Break Up, Crying, F/F, OCs - Freeform, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The breakup that caused Kenny to hate Kylie
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick (past), Kylie Broflovski/Kendra McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	you broke me first

The breakup wasn’t even because of Kylie.

It was about Kyle deserving better.

Kenny hadn’t been the only one dating the ginger, there was also Stan.

It was agreed between the two of them to act civil enough so they could both be with Kyle.

But the blond figured he should take a step back, so he ended it.

Via text, so he was a shit.

But he didn’t know Stan was doing the same thing, which left Kyle alone and reeling from two heartbreaking events in the span of five minutes.

Yeah, the night wasn’t good for any of them.

........

Kylie had known something was up when her brother fled the house in tears.

She went after him, walking just fast enough to keep him in her sights as she followed.

Kyle didn’t stop running until he came to a stop at Stark’s Pond, crumbling to the ground and crying his eyes out.

He knew she was there, and she knew he knew she was there, but neither of them said anything.

“Kyle? Kylie?”

The youngest McCormick girl Karen.

Followed not by Kenny, thankfully, but Kendra.

The brunette quickly ran forward to Kyle, crouching down in front of him. She was protective of all three the Broflovski siblings, but mostly this one.

Kendra came to stand next to Kylie as her youngest cousin pulled the upset ginger into a hug. “What happened?”

Kylie shrugged. “Not sure. Awaiting further information.”

A few more minutes, and Kyle pulled back from Karen’s embrace. “They both dumped me....”

“Stan and Kenny, both of them?” Kendra asked.

He nodded.

Kylie immediately had her phone out. “I’m telling Stacy, she’s gonna knock some sense into him.”

“I’m gonna knock some sense into my brother,” Karen added.

........

Kylie’s text to Stacy: ‘Your dumb-ass cousin broken my brother’s heart, go knock some sense into him before I do’

Stacy couldn’t believe what she was reading for a moment. The relationship of Stan, Kyle and Kenny was well known and well loved in the town and last time she checked, everything was good.

But Kylie’s text says otherwise.

So the raven-haired girl quickly stormed through to her cousin’s room for some answers.

“What the hell, Stanley!?”

She managed to scare him, so that was quite fun.

“What the hell is your problem?”

Stacy crossed her arms. “Kylie told me what you did, and now you’re gonna tell me why.”

“....I have to tell you why Kylie told you?” Stan eventually asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why did you dump Kyle out of nowhere?”

“I don’t get how this is your problem.”

“Kylie’s my best friend and your now-ex boyfriend’s sister, she made it my problem when she texted.”

Stan fell backwards onto his bed, scrolling through his phone. “Well I’m not telling you anything.”

Stacy to Kylie: ‘Won’t say shit’

Kylie to Stacy: ‘Kenny dumped him too’

“Oh shit, Kenny dumped him too,” the raven said out loud.

That caught Stan’s attention. “Wait, really?”

“Yep. Wanna give me answers now?”

“....fine.”

.........

Kendra kicked open Kenny’s bedroom door and stormed in, Karen in tow.

“What the hell!?” screeched the blond boy.

“No, you what the hell. Why did you dump Kyle?” Karen demanded to know.

“How do you know about that?”

“We found him at Stark’s Pond, he’s heartbroken,” Kendra jumped in. “Why the hell did you have to dump him when Stan did?”

“Wait, Stan dumped him too?” Kenny asked, surprised.

“Yes!” the two girls cried in unison.

“But we wanna know why you dumped him!” Karen said.

Kenny sat up. “I didn’t dump him.”

“Uh, you did, through text. I mean for God’s sake, if Kylie ever ended it with me she’d at least do it in person with an actual reason,” Kendra replied.

“Wow. Aren’t you two like madly in love right now?”

“Off subject. Now tell us.”

The blond crossed his arms. “Did Kylie tell you to do this?”

Karen rolled her eyes. “We’re talking about you.”

“But did she?”

“Fuck’s sake. I love Kylie more than anything in this world, you once told me you felt the same about Kyle. So what changed?”

No response.

“Fine, whatever. We’re going over to the Broflovski’s, maybe Stacy got some answers out of Stan.”

With that, Kendra and Karen stormed off again.


End file.
